1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrooptic devices, such as a liquid crystal device, an EL (Electro Luminescent) device, and an electrophoretic device, to methods for manufacturing the electrooptic devices, and to electronic apparatuses provided with these electrooptic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, portable information terminal apparatuses, and personal computers, liquid crystal devices have been widely used as, for example, a display portion for displaying information. In addition, it has been considered that an EL device will also be used in the future.
The liquid crystal device described above generally comprises a pair of substrates bonded together with a sealing material provided therebetween, liquid crystal enclosed between the substrates, and electrodes applying a voltage to the liquid crystal. In addition, the structure has been widely known in which wires are formed on a region of one substrate protruding from the other substrate (that is, a protruding region), terminals of various surface-mount components are connected to ends of the wires, and a voltage is applied to the electrodes described above.
In this structure, as the surface-mount components, for example, IC chips mounted on the protruding region by using a COG technique (Chip On Glass), or an FPC for connecting an external apparatus such as a circuit substrate to a liquid crystal device may be mentioned.
However, since wires formed on the protruding region are exposed to outside air, moisture or the like in the outside air is likely to adhere to the wires, and hence, the wires are liable to corrode. In addition, when corrosion of the wires occurs as described above, the conduction between the wires and the surface-mount components described above becomes insufficient, and as a result, a problem may arise in that the reliability as the liquid crystal device is degraded.
On the other hand, when decrease in wiring resistance of the wires is considered, the wires are preferably formed of a low resistance metal such as aluminum or chromium; however, since these metals have high ionicity and are susceptible to corrosion, the problem described above becomes more significant.
In consideration of the problem described above, the present invention was made, and an object thereof is to suppress the corrosion of the wires formed on the substrate.